Wake me up from this nightmare
by MarvelPrinces97
Summary: Bade! jade and beck learn what it's like to become teenage parents! surprizes and twists along the way! R&R warning sporatic updates occur enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Wake me up from this nightmare

Chapter 1- Bliss, plain and simple

Jade's Pov

These moments truly make everything else in life worth it, I thought as I snuggled closer to Beck. We were laying on the bed in his RV, we had been watching some movie, I didn't know which one for the sole purpose of I wasn't paying attention to it at all. " I love you" Beck whispers in my ear and kiss my forehead. " I love you too" I murmur back to him, it was strangely cold today the thermometer on the wall said 52. I felt myself shiver at the thought and Beck must of felt it from beside me too and he said in that seductive tone of his " you're cold?" I smiled a little I knew where this was going " Well why don't we warm it up in here then." He wore a smirk on his face because he knew I couldn't deny an offer like that. I didn't say anything but simply grinned, something I knew that Beck loved because I hate basically everything so he didn't see it much. But he should consider himself lucky because nobody else ever gets to see it at all.

Beck rolled over and positioned himself over me and the bliss was right there, I focused completely on that and I didn't care about anything else. And for that moment everything was perfect, my abusive father and apathetic mother forgotten, along with all my finals for my classes and Vega the slut. The alarm clock went off signaling it to be 6 a.m. and Beck jumped a bit at the noise, I hadn't realized me had been at it that long but whatever. Beck pulled away and I complained " no, come on Beck let's keep it going , I don't wanna go to school anyway." I whined.

Beck and I pulled on clean clothes and grabbed our bags for school and got in his car. On the way we got coffee, of course I can't function without my coffee, I will just lay in the middle of the hallway if I don't get my coffee, Beck and I both know that now I thought to myself and a light smirk crossed my face for a second. Beck parked in front of the school and we walked hand-in- hand into the main hallway and as always were greeted with the normal music and dancing as well as the many different play practices going on. Hollywood Arts definitely wasn't a normal highschool, but that was good because no one here was normal anyway so we were all right where we belonged, especially me now with Beck's arm draped over my shoulder as he walked me to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Fluffy and pointless at that

Jade's pov

I was sitting in Sikowitz's improv class with Beck next to me watching Tori, ugh and Robbie do some random scene about soup. I didn't really care that much so I simply snuggled up against Beck's arm and closed my eyes. I was very tired because Beck and I were so " Busy" that we didn't get any sleep last night. I was almost asleep when I heard someone call my name. I knew that high pitched, way to cheery voice anywhere, it was Cat. She had been called on to do a scene with Andre and Vega and wanted me and Beck to help her with it, ugh today of all days really I thought. I groaned and got up from my chair and walked up to the stage with Beck where Andre and Cat were already.

" Ok so your all in a jewelry store, and Beck will play a robber and Cat you will play the salesclerk with Jade and Andre as other customers and Tori as Beck's partner and action!" Sikowitz yelled and presumed to sit down in the back of the room and sip from his coconut. what a freak I thought as I walked up to the stage and I pretended to be looking into the glass cases at jewelry and what not and Andre did the same. While Cat was organizing fake money in a fake little kid cash register. Beck and Tori both had ski masks on their faces and Beck led the way into the pretend store and pulled out a fake, cheap little plastic pistol from the dollar store. And walking over to where Cat was at the cash register he held it up and pointed it at her, with Tori on his left side doing the same.

Beck said " Give us the money and no one gets hurt!"

And the scene went on with Jade and Andre acting all afraid and Cat doing as she was told and Tori and Beck left with the money just like it had been expected all along.

Later that same day at lunch I sat with Tori, not by choice, Andre and Beck sat there too. normal lunch table Vega was blabbing on and on about something nobody cared about, I wasn't really paying attention much but I thought she was talking about her old cat she had as a little kid. Beck seemed to be completely zoned out to Tori's stupid story but Andre seemed to be listing very intently to her story. Ugh why didn't those two just become a couple, oh wait I already know, because the slut Vega is too busy trying to get Beck to pick her over me that she doesn't realize that Andre has feelings for her. Then Cat came over and sat next to me, I usually found Cat very annoying but today I was really looking forward to her peppy additude and I hoped that she would change the subject. Cat was closely followed by Robbie and of course Rex, I mean can't he ever just leave that stupid puppet of his at home! Robbie chose a seat next to Cat and then Cat began talking about something her brother did once, he's so stupid.

**A/N ok guys first let me say im so very sorry for taking so long to update but my parents grounded me from the computer till now and i also wanna apologize because I realize this chapter is really pointless and I'm work on a new on right as your read this plz review this chapter even thought it's terrible and idk if you guys know where im planning to go with this story and while im not willing to change the summary and tell everyone just yet i have a special deal are you guys ready the first five ppl that review this chapter im will tell what i have planned for the plot of this story but you have be one of the first five and plz put a :D in your review just so ik you want to know sorry again - Becca ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Being involuntarily bitchy 

Jade's POV

" Beck! Have you seen my favorite shirt!" I screamed as I looked around his trailer for my favorite shirt, it was black with dark blue stripes and gray skulls on it. I was nowhere to be seen and I really, really wanted to wear it to school today. " I haven't seen it babe!" he yelled back and I kept ripping through the closet looking and looking for my shirt even though I already knew I wouldn't find it. After the clothes and their hangers littered the floor of the trailer, and I still couldn't find it I dropped to the floor and began to bawl. I didn't know what was going on at this point I wanted to stop and be angry not sit here crying over a shirt. My heart told me to stop being a wuss and just pick a new god damn shirt but my brain or something that overruled what my heart told me even though i didn't want it to made me keep crying and throwing a tantrum over this little issue. Beck came over from where he was watching tv and wiped away the remaining tears with his finger and gave me another shirt to wear and send me off to the bathroom to change so we could leave for school. I changed into my second favorite, well now favorite shirt since my favorite one was nowhere to be found and but on my eye shadow and other make before grabbing my bag and driving to school with Beck.

We arrived at Hollywood Arts within about fifteen minutes and I went to my locker with my coffee of course and began to pull at the handle after putting my combination in, I knew I had put it in right but it still wouldn't budge so I tried it again yanking and jerking at the handle angerly now, I was now screaming at my locker and drawing quite a bit of attention to myself doing so too, but I didn't care. Beck came over from where he he'd been talking with Cat and Tori and Andre.

" Babe, why are you assaulting that locker?" he asked gently with amusement in his voice " Because it's fricken retarded and won't open even though I put my combo in like seventy times!" I yelled extremely angry now. Beck looked at the locker for a second and then looked at me, I was still pulling at the locker,

" That's not your locker Jade, that's Robbie's." I looked at the locker then looked up at him, I was embarrassed now, I shook my head a little to clear it and moved a step to the right to where sure enough my locker, pitch-black and covered in scissors was. "Babe are you sure your okay today?" Beck asked a concerned gleam to his eyes and I turned from where I was now shoving books into my locker to glare at him. " Yeah I'm fine, Why!" I snapped back and he answered slowly " well, you had a major meltdown this morning over a shirt an- '' " Its wasn't just as shirt!, It was my favorite shirt and now it's missing!" I yelled at him, this would have been very normal except today it was like there was some part of me that wanted to just forget about the shirt and try to calm down over my locker mix up thing put I just couldn't and I didn't know why. Beck took a deep breath and continued " okay so you lost your favorite but you still had a major meltdown over it, and just a few minutes ago you were assaulting Robbie's locker, that looks nothing like yours", he continued while his eyes darted between Robbie's stupid red, baby bottle nipple covered locker to my locker. " trying to get into it thinking it was yours." he finished and I began to yell again " well maybe that shirt was very special to me and maybe I thought Robbie's stupid ass locker deserved some abuse!"

Beck was being smart this morning so he let it go with that and we walked away from my locker to go to our home room and that's when I realized something I hadn't had my period in 5 weeks.

**A/N ok guys that's chapter 3 and I'm gonna change the summary and also plz review I only got 2 reviews on the last chap :( so five reviews will earn you the next chapter - Becca :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 research and results

jade's pov

My period has skipped three weeks and I was bugging out , Beck was sleeping now,and I was sitting on the fluffy carpet of his RV's floor and was searching my symptoms on this site I had just found called and i typed in " missed menstruation, fatigue, and migrations" I then clicked the search button and some,results popped up the first two scared me the most, cervical cancer and ovarian cancer. I really hoped it wasn't either of those so I scrolled down a little and the next results to come across my screen was pregnancy.

That made me stop and think for a few minutes but then i was pretty sure that we had always used protection. I sighed " thank God" and suddenly grew very tired so I just laid on the floor with the laptop on the table to the side and I made,sure I had completely wiped out the history before going to sleep, because the last thing I needed right now wad Beck seeing that and jumping to the conclusion that I was, or could be pregnant. The words pregnancy and baby and parents and mother haunted my dreams that night and the more I thought about it the more it became a possibility that those scary words could become my reality.

A/N OK GUYS I JUST WANNA SAY IM SUPER SORRY FOR MAKING U WAIT SO LONG FOR SUCH A SHORT AND HAPPY AND ILL B POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN JUST A FEW MINS OF THIS ONE AND I WOULD'VE UPDATED THIS A WEEK AGO BUT IVE BEEN ON VACATION WITH NO INTERNET SO DRY OH AND I HAVE A NEW BADE ONESHOT IM POSTING TOO ONCE AGAIN ARE AND THANKS FOR READING AND PLZ REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - action must be taken

DISCLAIMER - I don't own victorious, but I really wish I did

Jade's POV

I have to find out if this is real or not, I have to know if my so near future really includes a child, and to do that I have to have a pregnancy test.

There lies a big problem, Obviously they sell them right at the local drug store but there's no way in hell I'm going to get one myself, if anyone saw me buy that then my rep would be so dead and not only that but if Beck found out. No. I can't even think about that right now I can't have that on my mind while trying to figure out how to congure up a way to straighten out possibly the biggest problem I've ever encountered in my life.

" Ok class take your seats, I suggest you use a chair!" Sikowitz announced as he entered the class room, doing a walking handstand, he is so screwed up. I rolled my eyes and walked into the classroom I still had no idea what to do about my "situation"and being distracted by that I looked like an idiot and tripped over a chair leg, Beck caught me before I hit the floor but i was still embarrassed.

"Are you ok?" Beck asked me

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said shaking my head

" are you sure cause you seem kin-"

" I said I'm fine ok!" I snapped at him before he could press any farther.

I took a seat in the middle row and Beck sat next to me but kept his distance a little, cat was in front of me and she began talking happily to me and I tolerated it just because I wanted something to take my mind off my possible, my mind tried to blot the word out, pregnancy.

The bell rang then, " oh yay lunch!" Cat said as she grabbed her bag and hurried out the door with Robbie following. I stood up slowly and took my bag Beck followed me out the door, we walked to the table where Robbie,Cat,Andre and Vega were already sitting and. I started to eat my burrito when it hit me.

Andre.

Andre, I could have him get me a pregnancy test.

I still couldn't say it was for me cause I know how much he would love share that with Vega and how much she would love to tell the entire school about it. Ok, ok let me think if I make a big scene over it and really play up the drama then he will feel bad and do what I ask him. Ok now all I need to do is find a time to talk to Andre completely alone.

"Ok, babe I'll see you after detention is over!" Called Beck as he walked toward the parking lot, he had to help Robbie work on his new car, well it wasn't really new just new to Robbie cause his old car got hijacked, I thought we would never hear the end of that,anyway I told Beck I had detention for spraying sinjin with mustard, which wasn't actually a lie because I did do it just I didn't get detention.

" Ok, and action" I said to myself quietly under my breath, I let my acting side take over and let tears flood into my eyes and a few run down my cheeks as I walked through the hall. Perfect I thought as i saw Andre walking down the hall towards me with his iPod in his hand and earbuds shoved in his ears and I intentionaly bumped into him and dropped my bag. He picked up my bag for me and I mumbled a teary

" t-thanks Andre" and I knew he had heard the tears in my voice and saw the ones that were still welled up in my eyes.

"Jade, what's wrong" he said with a surprised edge to his voice, he never has seen me cry before, nobody except for Beck and Vega had before, I made my voice all wavering and pointed towards the janitors closet

"Lets talk in here." I said and lead him into it, " its- its my cousin Clare she's 16 like us and well..." I hesitated slightly amazed at how easy it was to make this up as I went along, "she - she thinks she might be- be pregnant." I finished choking out the word. I watch as Andre takes this in and then looks at me with a very confused look.

" well I don't understand why your so upset about this, I mean it doesn't seem very you know Jade-like of you to care so much." He said and thinking fast I replied

" I know its not but Clare and I have been best friends even though were cousins since we were 2 and we've always been there for each other and now she really needs help, with the whole baby thing but especially with one part, getting a pregnancy test." I stopped there a took a breath and let all this sink in for Andre, thinking to myself this is to easy.

" ok so I get it so far you want to help your cousin and she needs a pregnancy test so why cant she get one herself or send her boyfriend to get one?"Andre asked

" Clare cant get one herself for two reasons, one because her parents would find out and kill her and two if someone saw her getting one then her rep at school would go from popular emo to stupid slut. And her boyfriend cant get her one because she hasn't told him yet and she's not going to until shes sure shes right. And before you ask I cant get her one like I reAlly feel like. I should and want to because then everyone would think it was for me and then Beck would leave me if he thought that it was mine." I finished knowing that Andre wasn't stupid and that he could put the pieces together and see what I was asking him.

"Ok fine I'll do it for you I'll get the test and then you can stop freaking about your cousin but you have to promise me that you wont ever tell anyone about this ever."

" I promise on my facial piercings and thank you Andre I know Clare will appreciate this as much as I do." I finished so glad all the mushyness of the lie was over and that I had gotten my way and by tomorrow afternoon I would know for sure what my near future was to contain.

A/N OK THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 5 I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND ILL TRY TO UPSIDE AGAIN ASAP AND IF ANYONE READS RUNNING AWAY I WILL BE TRYING GO UPDATE THAT SOON AS WELL BUT AS FOR MY DEGRASSI STORIES THEY ARE DONE. IM VERY SORRY BUT I CANT WORK ON ALL THESE STORIES IM VERY BUSY WITH WELL LIFE. BUT NEVERTHELESS HAVE A GREAT DAY, THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL AND PLZ REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Favors

Jade's pov

Ugh... it's Monday again, I hate Mondays, well along with basically everything else on the planet. Whatever, I have to go talk to Andre and see if he actually got my test, I'll call it because I hate the word that comes in front of it. I decided to meet Andre in the black box at eight this morning so we would be the first ones to school and nobody would EVER know about this for both our sakes, but mostly mine. I walked in to find Andre sitting casually on the edge of the stage Texting someone, probably Vega I thought. Andre jumped off the stage and shoved his phone in his pocket as I got closer and pulled out of little plastic shopping bag and held it out in front of him, " here now your cousin can stop freaking out." I nodded my head and mumbled " thank you' and reached for the bag but then he pulled it out of my reach. "What are you doing!, Give me it!" I yelled at him, all this work to get this and now he's not gonna let me have them!

" you can have them", Andre stated simply " I sure as hell don't want them." he added. "But first you have to do me a favor" he said vaguely. " Why?" I moaned but he ignored me and continued, "I want you to ask Tori out for me." he mumbled and I grumbled under my breath. " So let me get this straight, your going to hold my cousin's pregnancy tests hostage until I ask Vega out for you?" I demanded. "yep that would be correct." he replied with a smirk, knowing that I had no choice but to do what he wanted. " Fine!" I growled " But you better give me that bag right now or you'll have to get used to walking with no legs!" With that he handed me the bag that I shoved into my backpack, and I told him I'd ask Vega for him during first period, which we had together much to my dismay.

After my talk with Andre it had been almost eight thirty so I had just enough time to get to and open my locker before everyone else stared to come into the school. Beck met me at my locker and we talked for a few minutes and when he asked why I came in early I just told him that Andre and I had to talk about a project and he believed me just like always, I love that boy but god sometimes he's just so damn stupid. Now I just walked into first period and I see Tori sitting at her desk reading over her lines for yet another play she got the lead in. I walked over to her and slammed my bag down three inches from her face and smiled as she jerked back a screamed in surprise. "Jade! That was so mean, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Vega yelled " yeah well even I have dreams" I stated and watched as she glared at me, finally she backed down and demanded what I wanted. So I started to speak " Ok so to make a long story short, Andre wants to know if you'll go out with him and somehow suckered me into the job of asking you." I finished and waited for her answer. " Uh yeah... I guess that could work." she stammered " so you can tell Andre I said yes." Vega said, " Yea, no my job's done I was told to ask you, so I'm done you can tell Andre yourself." I said and walked over to my seat while she mumbled something about laziness.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, lunch was actually pretty good for a change, obviously Vega had told Andre her answer because they were all but siamese twins during lunch and Sikowitz's class, this could be a good thing I thought because if she's dating Andre then she most likely be trying to steal Beck away. Which makes everything just a teeny bit better cause if I actually pregnant then that's one less girl Beck might not leave me for. I was in the car with Beck now and we were headed back to his RV, I would try the tests tonight when I got home so I decided I was going to enjoy his RV tonight because it might be the last time I ever see it.

**A/N Hey guys first I want to thank you all for your lovely reviews and say I am extremely sorry I can't even say it enough times but highschool takes up a lot more time then I thought and this the first chance I've had update so thank you for reading and plz tell me do you think I'm doing a good job with jade or do you think she's a little OOC? Thank you all- Becca **


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7- negitive or the thing that will ruin my life?

Jade's POV

chapter 7- negitive or ruining my life, denial and mascara smears Beck and I had a "fun time" in his RV after school today but now as I sit in my bathroom at my house I hope that wasn't the last time it ever happe ned. I walked over to the counter where I had left the stupid P word test and I picked it up and it was blank.  
>What the hell! I snached the box out of the trash can and scanned it Test will be completed after a five minute wait after usage great. just great i have to wait five minutes to see if my life is ruined or not.<br>If I get pregnant my dad will kicked me out no hesititaion at all and i'm not sure my mom wou;d try and stop him.  
>I walked back over to the toilet and placed my head in my hands and stared at the floor. the cool tile had neat and crisp lines runnimg accrossed the floor.<br>it bothered me, everything else in this house, everything in the world seemed to be perfect except for me.  
>I was the exception. the not perfect oner the one that couldn't find her place in the world even if she wanted to. I lifted my headf up and pivked myself up agian ansd taking a deep breath I stared at ther test.<br>It was no longer blank.  
>there was a little pink plus sign on the test...<br>"No!" I gasped and then I sank to the floor nfeeling no will to get up and stayed there for a while blinking back tears.

Eventually I got up off the floor, knowing that at eight my parents would be home and if they saw me or this test they would throw me out right then and there.  
>I went into my room and looked at myself in the mirror, I pulled up my shirt and scruitizied my stomach, i didn't look any different and the only thing that felt different was the fact that I was dizzy, but that didn't mean anything, that could be from laying on a cold bathroom floor for an hour. " Those tests are stupid: I whispered to myself " there wrong , there's no way, it just doesn't happen, couldn't happen, we've always used protection" My mascara was a mess, running in smeared lines down the side of face. I cleaned it up and went down for dinner as my mother called me. the rest of the night was uneventful, I ate dinner, took a shower,and typed up a script fpr class. then at 11:30 I decided to go to bed. I tossed and turned and tried not to think of what was in store for me tomorrrow. Telling Beck, my Beck , the only person in the entire universe that I ever loved and still am in love with that he may become a father.<br>How did I get so lucky. 


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8 - no secrets

Jade's POV

I walked into school, my mom had driven me because I couldn't stand to face Beck in the car. This would be the day that ruined my life and the day I would after so many times of fighting actually lose Beck forever.

I was at my locker, pretending to get books but I was really just hiding here and looking for an excuse to leave, to go away and make this day never be real,like a dream, except it wasn't good so I guess it's like a nightmare.

that's the best way I can describe my life; a night mare.

I finally decided I was going to handle this here and now, get it over with, just so I could get on with my life sooner. I took a deep breath, put on a brave face slammed my locker and set out to find Beck.

After walking for ten minutes I finally found him near the Gym. He was talking to Robbie, who greeted me cheerfully when I walked up and ran away when I snarled at him.

" Good morning " Beck greeted, sensing my distnce this morning, " is something wrong?"

I wanted so badly to say no to pretend that everything was just fine and have a perfectly normal day, but I decided that secrets would only make things worse and so I took not one but twi deep breaths, one to calm myself and another to speak.

" Beck, I- I'm Pregnant"

OK SORRY I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND SORRY FOT THE LONG WAIT, AND PLEASE REVIEW ON THE LAST CHAPTER I ONLY GOT 1 LONELY REVIEW, FIVE REVIEWS WILL EARN YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N OK I GUESS EVERYONE HAS MOVED ON FEROM THIS STORY AS I HAVE RECIEVED BUT ONE LONELY REVIEW IN TWO CHAPTERS! OH WELL GUESS THERE'S TOO MANY BADE PREGANACY FICS OUT THERE! I UNDERSTAND NO HARD FEELINGS STORY WILL BE ENDED HERE UNLESS THERE IS A DRASTIC CHANGE IN INTREST! SORRY! 


End file.
